<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Альфа и омега by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Ye_Boo_Lia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426182">Альфа и омега</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020'>fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia'>Ye_Boo_Lia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Love marks, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, breath play, suntan, tanned skin, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Симеон пробует систему обмена между Небесами и Девилдомом задолго до того, как это становится мейнстримом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Obey Me 2020 спецквест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Альфа и омега</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195182">[Art] На берегу неба</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020">fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoyadrocher/pseuds/Naoyadrocher">Naoyadrocher</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кинки: удушение, метки, загар на коже</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На первый взгляд Девилдом кажется Симеону… нелепым. </p><p>Мрачный, тревожный, он совсем не вызывает те эмоции, к которым привыкли ангелы, которые должны чувствовать ангелы. Нарушает душевное спокойствие.<br/>
Божественный свет Небес преисполняет душу гордостью, Девилдом же гнетёт, сковывает дыхание предчувствием опасности и чего-то ещё. Грязного, чуждого Симеону. </p><p>Вместе с этим он выглядит, как глупая пародия на человеческий мир. Жизнь здесь пронизана жалкими технологиями людей, которые до сих пор отчаянно пытаются повторить божественные силы. И даже узкие улочки между публичными домами и магазинчиками артефактов напоминают хаотичность смертной фантазии. Из величия, родного ангелам, здесь только округлые купола крыш да острые шпили башен, как на картинах ранних мечтателей людского рода. Наивная выдумка, лишь отдалённо напоминающая оригинал. </p><p>Во владениях Отца всё начертано гармонией. Каждый штрих там отзывается в груди Симеона благостной теплотой. Девилдом же похож на самое безвкусное средоточие образов, запахов и звуков, которое Симеон когда-либо встречал. Полотно, окрашенное маслом в ночь, лишённая цвета пустыня порока. </p><p>Симеона ранит, что никто из его братьев не принёс сюда ничего светлого с собой. А может быть, в них ничего из прошлого и не осталось. </p><p>Симеон брезгливо кривит нос и кутается плотнее в светлую мантию. Люцифер ведёт его с экскурсией по нижнему миру и показывает, наверное, каждый захудалый уголок. Он говорит с гордостью и улыбкой, будто ему действительно нравится в этой глубокой яме. Будто между ними с Симеоном не было тысячелетий обиды.</p><p>— Зачем я здесь? — мягко спрашивает Симеон. Он держит брата за руку, и холод его кожи кажется совсем незнакомым.</p><p>— Конечно же, ради Диаволо, — отзывается Люцифер. — Знаешь, у него большие планы.</p><p>Планы по захвату трёх миров или планы на ужин? Симеону хватило одного взгляда на сына Владыки Тьмы, чтобы понять: с ним одинаково опасны оба варианта. Недосказанность повисает между ними натянутой сетью, и нити её набухают на их многолетней разлуке.</p><p>— Ты не просил за меня?</p><p>— Нет. </p><p>Симеон смотрит на Люцифера сквозь нависшие пряди волос и улыбается в ответ. Он помнит до мельчайших подробностей:, как братья поддались греху, перевернули Небеса с ног на голову, оставили после себя только печаль и разочарование. И также он помнит, как решился всё это отпустить. Не потому что простил, нет, но потому что так самому проще. Так душа Симеона остаётся заперта перед ветрами сомнений. </p><p>Он вытаскивает из глубины те оставшиеся крупицы теплоты к Люциферу. Впускает их в улыбку, прищур глаз и голос. Люцифер изменился до неузнаваемости, но всё же Симеон видит в нём отголоски былого всепоглощающего сияния. Поэтому он может смеяться сейчас, даже спустя вечность:</p><p>— Планы… Звучит интересно! Расскажешь?</p><p>— Всему своё время, — многозначительно произносит Люцифер и долго не сводит пристального взгляда с лица Симеона.</p><p>Времени у самого Люцифера всегда в обрез. Когда-то давно обострённое чувство ответственности заставляло его так же зашиваться в делах. Но Небеса не знают спешки, и Люцифер тогда не страдал до тёмных кругов под глазами, до серости совершенной кожи и нервной дрожи в пальцах. У Люцифера из прошлого всегда находилась минутка — а то и вовсе многие часы, — чтобы разделить с Симеоном пищу или необязательный разговор. Чтобы искать в диалоге вечные истины или познавать друг друга губами.</p><p>Симеон всегда приходит первым. Это их традиция, и он с удовольствием возвращается к ней, стоит лишь обжиться в Девилдоме. И то, с каким спокойствием Люцифер подпускает к себе, говорит, что ничего между ними не изменилось. </p><p>В кабинете у него царит полумрак, и, как ни странно, демону-Люциферу эта обстановка идёт. Комната отделана со вкусом и роскошью, и это единственное место, где Симеону искренне приятно проводить время. Конечно, он понимает, что дело не в месте, а в том, кто находится рядом, и немножко в воспоминаниях. </p><p>Кажется, ещё пару недель назад он не выносил всё, что существовало в пределах Девилдома. А сейчас он запросто вытаскивает Люцифера полежать на лужайке прямо под звёздным небом или пробует в приятной компании необычную по крепости демоническую выпивку.</p><p>Симеон наполняет бокалы всего лишь на палец — один крепко держит в ладони, другой тяжело ставит прямо на отчёт, который с привычным усердием заполняет Люцифер.</p><p>— Тебе нужно отвлечься, — мурлычет Симеон, расположившись у него за спиной. Люцифер медленно поднимает на него голову, смотрит с осуждением и страстью.</p><p>Пожалуй, взгляд Люцифера изменился больше всего. Симеон знает, что такое страсть: она существовала между ними и на Небесах — но моменты эти были коротки, как частое дыхание на самом пределе сил. Тогда Люцифер любил его нежно, сейчас он страстно желает его.</p><p>И, возможно, атмосфера Девилдома пронизывает и душу Симеона грехом, потому что он тоже чувствует страсть.</p><p>Он делает один большой глоток, приглашающе сжимает плечо Люцифера и усаживается на стол прямо перед ним. Хруст смявшейся бумаги кажется оглушающим в тишине кабинета, Люцифер хмурится, но в глазах горит тот самый огонь, который нельзя ни с чем спутать. Всё же Симеон вспоминал его тысячелетиями напролёт.</p><p>Люцифер подхватывает свой бокал, издевательски медленно перекатывает напиток на языке и поглаживает Симеона по колену. Симеону нравится этот неспешный ритм, и он мурлычет на грани стона в такт неспешной ласке.</p><p>Рука поднимается выше, прижимается, горячит живот сквозь тонкий, но всё же слой одежды. А может быть, это выпивка согревает его изнутри, Симеон слишком нетерпелив сейчас, чтобы разбираться. </p><p>Люцифер ведёт ладонью по груди так настойчиво, что каждое новое прикосновение чувствуется ярко, будто по голой коже. Он поднимается на ноги, тяжёлый, неумолимый, и если бы Симеон не сидел, у него бы подкосились колени от одного этого вида.</p><p>— Ты мешаешь мне, — с хрипотцой проговаривает Люцифер. Он смыкает пальцы на шее Симеона, и тот судорожно стонет. Ему совсем не хочется, чтобы этот стон оказался последним, но сдерживать себя не хватает сил. Беречь дыхание не имеет смысла.</p><p>— Ты сам меня сюда позвал, — шепчет он, а Люцифер сдавливает шею сильнее.</p><p>В этом отчаянном жесте- Симеон видит всё то, что сам переживал долгое время. Тоску, вину и поедающее изнутри вожделение. Симеон уже тогда перешёл за грань дозволенных ангелам чувств. </p><p>Хватка крепнет, и вместе с тем открывается Симеону Люцифер. Он размыкает губы, грудь заходится в частых вдохах. Под пальцами Люцифера разрастается жар, но Симеон не теряет ни секунды происходящего. Он чувствует оглушающее давление на горле, а ещё — бескрайнюю нестерпимую любовь. Она проникает под кожу там, где Люцифер нажимает с особенной силой, да так и остаётся внутри, наполняя Симеона до краёв.</p><p>— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — облизывает он пересохшие губы, и Люцифер впивается в него, разводя окаменевшие пальцы. </p><p>Прикосновение губ непривычно напористое, но такое похожее на их поцелуи много лет назад. Похожее насыщенностью желания и тем, как обстоятельно Люцифер вылизывал ему рот. Это всегда нравилось им обоим.</p><p>Симеон стонет в голос, и Люцифер безжалостно рвёт его губы зубами. Кожа начинает кровить, но это лишь раззадоривает его нетерпение. Эти низменные, демонические повадки будоражат Симеона, а Люцифер принимается терзать поцелуями щёки.</p><p>Он клеймит Симеона, как безликий скот, но каждая метка отзывается в теле новым порывом. Эти прикосновения красноречивее любых слов, и Симеон слышит то, что чаял услышать всё это время. Будто каждый след от зубов оправдывает Люцифера в том, ради чего он восстал. Будто каждое горячее дыхание объясняет, почему он оставил Симеона одного.</p><p>Симеону не было одиноко — это же он остался рядом с семьёй. Просто какая-то часть вырвалась из гармонии его божественной сущности и растворилась тогда в пыли руин небесных чертогов. Как оказалось, время стирает всё, даже чувство потери. Всё, кроме горящего взгляда Люцифера из памяти.</p><p>На Небесах всегда солнце, и тело Симеона обласкано им. Когда он снимает с себя одежду Люцифер невольно тянется потрогать не тронутую загаром кожу, скользит пальцами по кромке наряда, там где проходит такая тонкая граница между светом и тьмой. </p><p>Всё это время Люцифер тоже чувствовал себя неполноценным. А сейчас он хватается за тело Симеона в поисках благодати, прижимается губами так крепко, будто пытается испить его до самого дна.</p><p>Симеон не перестаёт гладить его по чёрным как смоль волосам даже под градом поцелуев. Растрёпанные пряди рисунком ложатся на грудь, пока Люцифер впивается в местечко под самым сердцем. Симеон успел позабыть, насколько по-грешному сладко смотрится на нём Люцифер.</p><p>На потемневшей от солнца коже- следы поцелуев кажутся почти невинными, как родимое пятно, как Отцовское благословение. На светлых груди и животе каждая метка зубов, каждое чересчур настойчивое прикосновение губ выглядит, как зияющая рана, живое доказательство того, как глубоко въедаются под кожу их неприкрытые чувства. Симеон любуется, он слишком долго этого ждал.</p><p>Люцифер так же нетерпелив. Он проникает между бёдер Симеона, сливается с ним телами. И всё это так похоже на ту самую божественную эйфорию, будто они и не сходили с небес. Будто и нет разницы, где они, пока находятся невыносимо близко.</p><p>Они предаются друг другу так, словно высшее наслаждение в них самих. Они есть начало и конец рождающегося под сердцем нового мира. Они двигаются, и мир этот то озаряется светом, то тонет во мгле. А потом взрывается сотнями осколков на коже, когда свет и тьма сливаются воедино. </p><p>Это незабываемое чувство, и всё же каждый раз кажется Симеону, как первый. Люцифер собирает с его языка поцелуи и все невысказанные слова. А когда отстраняется, бросает на выдохе:</p><p>— Спасибо, я набрался сил, — и Симеон смеётся.</p><p>Он уходит к себе, кутая голое тело в полы мантии. Люцифер прощается с ним лёгким прикосновением губ к запястью — никаких следов, просто скольжение кожи по коже и немного нежности. В груди щемит, когда он гладит Люцифера по подбородку.</p><p>В коридорах Дома Скорбей сквозит холодный ветер. Здесь темно и сыро, как после затяжного дождя. Симеон недовольно хмурится и спешит в свою комнату. Девилдом по-прежнему претит Симеону. Как жаль, что он не попал сюда раньше.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>